epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JakeTheManiac/Avatar XIII vs JakeTheManiac. Sixth Official Wiki Rap Tournament Round 1
Rub a dub dub, my bubs It's time for the next tourney battle to come out. It features the 13th Avatar, Avatar XIII, taking on the maniac named Jake, JaketheManiac. The connection being that we have "many things in common." What those things are, I don't know because Grav never answered my question. >:( But anyway, thanks to Avvy for being a great opponent, Jella/Avvy for the titlecards and Grav for giving me and Avvy the chance to be in the tourney. But alas, only one can go on to round 2. Who will it be? Will Jake make it or will Avvy make it? Will Voice ever give Jella his verses or are we getting Eggplant vs Potato instead? All those will be answered right now! Idk, either one, and Jella vs Jude hype. Enjoy the battle! :) Beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ehmhW7vvjGY The Battle 'Avatar XIII:' Fighting me's the last mistake your ass will make Jake! Don’t need a second take, two moves and it’s fool's mate! I’ll be interviewee number 2 to show you up this year When you fall Flat on your face just like your Season 3 premiere! I question if you know how to make a series or two You didn’t know the meaning of Skype until I enlightened you You’ve gone too far to spar with the bars of Avatar Say au revoir when you taste my Fist of the Fourth Star! 'JakeTheManiac' The Francophile has a shot? He should just pass it down to Clock; stop! Before I spit a rap so hard, it'll knock all of your socks off! You coded some fancy stuff, but you can't format a decent rhyme But I guess that's expected from the guy who lost to Sega two times! It's a Wonderful Wiki when you're not being a pretentious hipster So stay hidden out in Community and Sent In your pal, The Trixter To give me a decent fight because your flow sure as hell's not much Step off or I'll put the boots to ya and stomp this pompous cunt 'Avatar XIII:' So hanging out with the horsefucker’s your new strategy? Then prepare for agony like your presidential catastrophe You’ve been in nowhere too long. Your sanity’s completely frayed Must be why you think you’re black. I guess you’re used to taking shade! Your rip-off of LabTux was Branded a total failure You’ve left so much undone we call you JakeTheProcrastinator An all star? Nah, you peaked way too soon, face the facts I don’t know what’s a bigger letdown. You or your Mega Raps! 'JakeTheManiac:' Or that final line? That lame crap proves you're Rap Royalty Naught Awkward Question: Is 13 the amount of times you socked and got caught? That's Avatarded! I ship your loss here with the others you've had! (Ye!) The Nashvillain's going hard like Harvey to flood Downtown Avvy DC fits my thoughts on your raps: Don't Care! You lost to this Jew Pardon my French, but screw you, putain! I'm moving on to Round Deux! But first, a Word of Wisdom: For you, this is where it truly ends So dwell on this: if you're a "rédempteur", WHO WON?? WHO'S NEXT??? DECIDE IN THE COMMENTS!!!! SIXTHOFFICIALWIKIRAPTOURNAMENTROUNDONE!!! Die Category:Blog posts